Our Happy Ending
by Refreshing-AloeVera
Summary: Yi Jung does something to upset Ga Eul, how can he win her back? SoEul fanfic. First to do the marriage and wedding thing... Please read and review. Will def have more chapters soon CHAP 8 IS UP:D
1. The Proposal

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, don't be too harsh, kay? **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**This is set in the 5years later part:)**

"Will you be my eternal flower?" Yi Jung turned around to face Ga Eul, she looked so pretty in her simple, yet adorable cream coloured dress, his liquid brown eyes gleaming with hope. What if she said no? What if she said she wasn't ready? What if this ruined their relationship? He brushed these internal worries aside, after all, she had waited for him for 4 years while he was in Sweden. For 4 years she never went on a date, stayed home every Saturday night, while everyone else was out. At least, according to Woo Bin, Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. He had to try.

"Sunbae..."

"Yah, Chu Ga Eul, you stole my heart, so now you must marry me as punishment," he said jokingly.

"That's not much of a punishment," she giggled softly, blushing as she looked down at the pavement they were standing on.

Yi Jung laughed, then his expression turned serious. In one swift motion, he dropped to one knee and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. Ga Eul stopped giggling and her eyes widened when she saw the two-carat diamond ring inside. The sparkles danced in the sun, and glittered like a thousand gems. The beautifully cut diamond was set in a delicate gold ring. The shape of the diamond remotely reminded her of a heart.

"Yi Jung Sunbae... It's beautiful!"

"Chu Ga Eul, I promise to love you forever, through sickness and health, through good times and bad. Will you marry me?"

For a few long, agonizing moments, Ga Eul remained silent. Yi Jung's heart stopped beating. He could already hear her next words. _Sunbae, I'm just not ready yet. _Sigh. So much for trying.

A thousand different emotions swirled inside Ga Eul. She wasn't expecting this. He had never told her he loved her, and now he was proposing? He looked so handsome in his white suit and black tie. There were so many things she wanted to say. She but summed everything up in one word. One simple word that would change their lives forever.

"Yes."


	2. The Planning

**A/N: Please r&r! Please don't be too harsh**

"May the 3rd. We definitely have to have it on May the 3rd." Ga Eul rattled on and on about the wedding details as wandered around Yi Jung's studio, admiring each and every pot in sight.

"Isn't that in 3 weeks time?" Yi Jung asked his fiancée nonchalantly without looking up from his pottery wheel. He was too busy moulding the perfect pot for Ga Eul and decided to give it to her right after their wedding.

Ga Eul paused and looked at him. "Yes... So?"

"How will you plan a wedding in 3 weeks?" He questioned. This time he looked up at her while he cleaned his clay-covered hands with a towel.

"I will find a way," she replied, determined to plan the most perfect wedding ever in the matter of 3 weeks. "Should we invite your brother? And what about Eun Jae?" she continued, taking notes on a piece of paper.

Just then, Ga Eul's phone rang, startling both of them. She dug desperately into her red coat's pocket and pulled out her brand new two-days-old phone that Yi Jung bought for her.

"Hello? Jan Di-ah? Yes, we've decided on the date. May 3rd. Yes, I know that that's in 3 weeks. No, I still need to pick out a wedding dress. Half an hour? Okay, see you there." Ga Eul ended the call and addressed Yi Jung, "I'm going to look for a wedding dress with Jan Di. Remember, you still need to buy a suit for the wedding. White or black. Bye." Ga Eul pecked him lightly on the cheek and waved him goodbye as she walked out of his studio.

Yi Jung sighed with content. Although he found the planning a little boring, it was what Ga Eul wanted. And if Ga Eul was happy, so was he.

...

* * *

After two hours of dress shopping and trying on countless dresses, Ga Eul still hadn't found the perfect dress.

"How about this one?" Jan Di held up yet another white dress. It was intricately designed and had one shoulder strap that was encrusted with diamonds. Ga Eul couldn't tell if they were real or cubic zirconium.

Not wanting to spend too much money on it, Ga Eul shook her head. "Too short," she lied.

Her gaze then landed on a long, flowing, pure white strapless silk gown, with tiny gold beads embroidered along the hem and neckline. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time. It was perfect. Ga Eul squealed in delight.

"Jan Di! Jan Di-ah! I found it! I found the perfect dress!" She carefully took it down from the clothes rack and went to pay for it – using Yi Jung's money, of course.

...

* * *

"I'm baaaaaaaack!" Ga Eul bounced happily into Yi Jung's studio, arms full of shopping bags, containing her dress and several accessories to go with it.

Yi Jung looked up from the pot he was moulding and raised one eyebrow. "Where were you?"

"I was looking for a wedding dress! I finally found the perfect one!" Ga Eul smiled dreamily.

"Can I have a peek?" A sparkle of mischief lighted Yi Jung's eyes until Ga Eul swatted him with one of her shopping bags.

"No way! You know that the groom is not allowed to see the dress till the day itself!" Yi Jung grinned upon hearing her words. He couldn't wait for the 3rd of May.

...

* * *

2 weeks and 5 days later...

"Yi Jung Sunbae! Hurry up! We're going to miss the final check for the food!" Ga Eul yelled at her fiancé, worriedly glancing at her watch.

"Don't worry. We won't be late. By the way, when are you going to stop calling me Sunbae? We're going to be married in 2 days!" Yi Jung exclaimed.

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Mmm... How about Oppa?"

"Yi Jung Oppa?" Ga Eul made a face. It reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, Soon Pyo.

"You're right... How's plain Yi Jung?"

"Alright... Hey! Come on! We're late!"

...

* * *

"So... For main course lobster bisque or caviar?" The caterer asked, pen and paper in hand, ready to take notes.

"Lobster bisque, definitely," Ga Eul nodded her approval as the caterer's pen moved across the page at top speed.

"Now for dessert..."

After 2 hours at the caterer's office, listening as Ga Eul and the caterer choose and confirmed the menu for their wedding dinner, Yi Jung felt more than ready to doze off.

Just as Yi Jung's eyelids started to close, he heard Ga Eul's voice and his eyes snapped open.

"I said, have you bought your suit yet?" She asked patiently.

"What suit?" His eyebrows knit together, confused.

"The suit for the wedding! For _our _wedding! Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

_The suit. For the wedding. Damn_. He still hadn't looked for one yet.

"Um... Right! The suit! For the wedding! Of course I've bought it!" Yi Jung managed an uneasy smile. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ga Eul's face clear of the annoyance that had previously dominated her pretty features. Now he had to look for a suit.

...

* * *

Yi Jung was tired. Very very tired. Now he understood why Ga Eul had taken so long to find her dress. After 2 hours of pointless searching, Yi Jung was more than ready to admit defeat. But that would have meant disappointing Ga Eul, and he didn't want to do that.

Another half an hour passed, and Yi Jung was so exhausted he felt like he was going to faint. _Ugh, I need something to boost my energy, at this rate, I'll never find a suit_. He saw a club out of the corner of his eye, right across the street his was standing on. He knew that Ga Eul would be shocked and hurt if she knew he had gone drinking. Especially after he had promised her.

_Just one drink, _he whispered to himself as he entered the club, _just one drink_.


	3. The Disaster

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter(: r&r please**

_Where was he?_ Ga Eul paced back and forth. The same question had been resounding in her mind for the past hour. Yi Jung had been out for over five hours. She hadn't spoken to him since the caterer's meeting... she couldn't help worrying, even though she knew he could take care of himself.

Another minute passed, as Ga Eul glanced at her plastic red watch. She felt so frustrated that she could have pulled out her hair if the wedding wasn't so soon. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and dialed Woo Bin's number.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, do you know where Yi Jung is? …He went _clubbing_?! …Are you sure? …How do you know? …He called you?! …What's the name of the club again? …You'll go with me? …Oh, okay then. If you're not busy. …See you." Clubbing? She couldn't believe her ears when Woo Bin told her that Yi Jung had gone _clubbing. _She thought he gotten rid of his old habits. How could he have called Woo Bin and not have called her?! She sighed and put on her red coat. She thought that she had him all figured out, but apparently she still had yet to unravel the complicated ways of his mind.

Before she had time to ponder over why Yi Jung had gone clubbing, Woo Bin rang her doorbell. "Woo Bin Sunbae, thank you for helping me!" Ga Eul exclaimed to him as she followed him to his bright yellow sports car (a/n: I'm a girl. I can't tell if cars are sports or not so please don't blame me if it's not. Pretend it is :P)

"It's the least I can do," Woo Bin replied, opening the door for her. Ga Eul quickly got in and Woo Bin revved up the engine. _Yi Jung, I hope you haven't gone too far this time_, Woo Bin thought to himself while he drove to the club. Woo Bin did not start any conversation throughout the journey, wanting to give Ga Eul some space to think; obviously this was painful for her.

* * *

Ga Eul and Woo Bin entered the club. Its bright neon lights and loud, pulsating music was already giving Ga Eul a headache. This obviously wasn't her kind of place.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ga Eul asked Woo Bin, hoping that his answer would be no. They walked to a corner where it was not too crowded and surveyed the club for any signs of the Casanova.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ga Eul-ah! Don't worry. He's probably just de-stressing. You guys are getting married in 2 days! He used to be F4's Casanova, but now he's changed because of..." Woo Bin's words died on his tongue when he saw Yi Jung in a corner booth, surrounded by catty women and bottles of wine. One scantily dressed woman was on his lap, making out with him. His hand snaked up her hot pink tube top, her hands gripping his hair.

"Woo Bin Sunbae? Did you see him?!" Ga Eul asked upon seeing his changed expression.

"Ga Eul, I think Yi Jung isn't here. Let's just go," Woo Bin turned around to prevent Ga Eul from witnessing the sight, but it was too late. Tears ran down her face as she removed her cellphone from her pocket. Woo Bin didn't realize what she was doing, until she shakily took a few pictures of Yi Jung and the women, so he couldn't deny what he did. Then, using her arm, she wiped her tears away and stormed out of the club, sniffling.

Woo Bin pushed his way through the crowd, towards his best friend. "Wrong move, my bro," he put his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder, then turned around and ran after Ga Eul.


	4. The Heartbreak

**A/N: Poor Ga Eul... Find out what happens... (longest chapter so far)**

After sending a sobbing Ga Eul home, Woo Bin went back to the club to fetch Yi Jung, after all, he was still his best friend. The club was still as crowded as it was half an hour ago, even though it was past midnight. Not surprisingly, Yi Jung was surrounded by even more girls wearing skimpy clothing. With a bottle of champagne in hand, Yi Jung drunkenly stood up when he saw Woo Bin, holding onto the table top for balance.

"Woo Bin-ah! Over here! What took you so long? Come on! Just like I said on the phone, I got a few hot girls here who'd love to meet you!" Yi Jung laughed stupidly, so drunk he almost fell down.

Woo Bin wordlessly went up to his friend and dragged him by the arm towards the exit of the club.

"Woo Bin! Woo Bin-ah! What are you doing? Woo Bin-ah!" Yi Jung yelled, his words slurring together.

Woo Bin ignored him and continued to tug harder. Finally, they reached Woo Bin's car.

"Woo Bin! What about my car? I don't want to take your car!" Yi Jung whimpered.

Woo Bin sighed. His friend was really a drunk mess.

"Aishhh! Just get in, Yi Jung!" Woo Bin was starting to lose his patience.

"No! I don't want to leave my car here. Someone might..." Without finishing his sentence, Yi Jung started to fall asleep. Luckily, Woo Bin managed to catch him before he hit his head on the blue sports car beside them.

Woo Bin shoved the sleeping Yi Jung into the front seat, and took the driver's seat next to him.

_The things I do for my friends... _He thought, as he drove Yi Jung home.

* * *

Yi Jung woke up in his bed the next morning, with the worst headache he had ever had, with no recollection of last night's events. The only thing he remembered was that he _still_ hadn't bought a suit. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 11 am. 11 am? Then he realized that he was supposed to meet Ga Eul at 11.30am for lunch! He quickly scrambled out of bed, grabbing a set of clothes as he raced to his bathroom.

* * *

Inside the fancy restaurant, Yi Jung repeatedly glanced at his expensive Rolex watch. It was already 11.55am and Ga Eul still had not shown up yet. It was rather unlike her to be so late. He sighed as he took out his phone to call Ga Eul.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Ga Eul had yet to pick up her phone. A little annoyed, Yi Jung hung up and exited the restaurant. Feeling disturbed, he drove to her house. _Maybe she slept in? She's been working so hard on the wedding lately..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ga Eul was at home, lying on her bed. She had never felt so heartbroken. _How could he? How could be cheat on her? _After all they've been through. After all _she's_ been through. They were supposed to get married, for god's sake! _He_ proposed to her_._ She felt so worthless, so unwanted. She thought he changed for her, she thought he was so longer F4's infamous Casanova, no longer the king of one-night-stands. She was wrong. So wrong. She never knew it could hurt so much to be wrong. Now she knew. He was never going to change. Ever. She jumped off her bed and opened her clothes wardrobe and took out her wedding dress. Just the sight of it made her want to rip it to shreds. She felt immensely disgusted and embarrassed at her naivety.

The doorbell rang, bringing her back to reality, away from her trail of thoughts. She carefully placed the wedding dress back into her wardrobe and scuttled out of her room, she already knew who it was. Ga Eul peeked through the curtain of the window that was next to the door, making sure she was out of sight.

So Yi Jung. So, Yi Jung still had the guts to show up at her door after what he did. She couldn't believe it. _Who did this guy think he was_? She refused to answer the door. _He'll go away eventually_, she thought. He wasn't going to get another chance. She'd already given him one too many.

Upon returning to her room, she heard her cell phone beep. Sighing to herself, she took it out of her denim short's pocket and checked the caller ID, hoping it was Jan Di or at least Woo Bin Sunbae, anyone but the guy at her doorstep right now. Unfortunately, it was exactly who she had expected it to be. Tears welled up in her eyes as she threw her phone onto her bed. If it hadn't had the proof that Yi Jung had cheated on her on it, she would have thrown it out of her bedroom window. She sat back onto her bed and wondered if Woo Bin had told the others about what had happened. He obviously hasn't talked to Yi Jung about it, though. Then she picked up her phone and dialed Jan Di's number.

"Jan Di-ah! What am I supposed to do?!" Ga Eul cried. "…Didn't Woo Bin Sunbae tell you what happened last night? …It's Yi Jung! …He… He went to a club and I saw him kissing another girl! …No! He was also surrounded by at least five other women! …What am I to do, Jan Di?! Our wedding is tomorrow! …Aniyo! Jan Di! Don't kill him! …Okay, you'll go, right? …Good."

"Poor Ga Eul!"Jan Di exclaimed to Jun Pyo before she stuffed a handful of fish into her mouth. If he wasn't one of her husband's friends and if Ga Eul had let her, she would definitely have gone and given Yi Jung a good spinning-kick-in-the-face. She had already told Jun Pyo about Ga Eul and Yi Jung. She wondered about how the wedding would go tomorrow. _Would Yi Jung even go?_ _After he had done that to her, surely he wouldn't think that she would still want to get married._ But Jan Di decided to let things settle itself. She of all people would know how complicated relationships could be.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doorbell stopped ringing. _He left_, Ga Eul sighed with relief. She considered the possibility that Yi Jung got hit in the head by a car so hard and forgot all about what had happened the previous night. Then she wondered why she hadn't just let her best friend go ahead and kill Yi Jung. _Is it maybe because I still love him? _She quickly erased the thought. _No, it's because I cannot keep asking Jan Di to protect me, I have to protect myself._


	5. The Wedding

**A/N: What's gonna happen??? Read and review!:D**

Today was the day! The day he, So Yi Jung, was going to get married! Ga Eul was going to marry _him._ Never mind that she had practically ignored him the day before, it would just be even more romantic when they said their "I do"s at the altar later in the day. Yi Jung took out his carefully dry-cleaned suit that he had bought the day before. It was pure white with almost-black grey buttons and he chose a plain black tie to go with it. Simple yet elegant, Ga Eul-style. _Today is definitely going to be a day to remember, _he smiled to himself. Little did he know how true his words were, and not at all in a good way... She was going to be the perfect bride. _His _perfect bride.

* * *

However… His "perfect bride" wasn't going. She wasn't going to her own wedding. No way was she going. No way in hell. She might be his "perfect bride", but she knew he was definitely not her "_perfect_ groom". Ga Eul jumped onto her bed and buried her face in her favorite pink pillow. She liked it best because it was softer than all the other pillows in her house. _Hasn't the wedding started__-or been canceled-__yet?_ Jan Di had promised her a full report after the wedding. She was going to go insane if she had to lie around waiting for Jan Di's call. Sighing, she decided to turn on the radio, hoping it would distract her for awhile.

_You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice__And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught_

And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Because we know you'll never change

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught  
You promised me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
But see it's my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone

Don't say that you need me

Go and try to get me back  
(You won't get me back, you won't get me back)  
I won't forget about our past

_(I won't forget now)  
Never had the guts to leave, now you're making it  
(You know you're making it)  
Now your making it much easier for me to see_

Don't say that you're sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start  
Now it's time to get lost

And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wasting your time  
Don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

-Gonna Get Caught, Demi Lovato

**A/N: Yeah... They probably don't play Demi Lovato on radio in Korea... But I just wanted to put this song in(: it sorta fits the story...**** (P.S: not crazy bout Demi, the song just suits the situation)**

Ga Eul groaned in frustration. That song had just described _their _relationship. All in one song. Why couldn't she find anything that _didn't _remind her of Yi Jung?!

* * *

Yi Jung, on the other hand, was so full of joy that he felt like he was going to explode. He kept smiling, his heart pounding with anticipation. He hadn't seen Ga Eul yet, in fact he hadn't even spoken to her since the meeting with the caterer, which was two days ago. He was sure that she would look stunning.

Jan Di was very pissed. She couldn't stand seeing So Yi Jung smiling like an idiot, thinking he had gotten away with cheating on Ga Eul, still somehow expecting her to marry him. He was more stupid than she had expected. Her fists were itching to give him a good punch, but with the kind comforting words of the other F4 members, she restrained herself, thinking about Ga Eul. Chu Ga Eul, her poor friend, who had shown that So Yi Jung so much compassion and kindness, probably more than anyone else had, and had gotten nothing but a broken heart in return. She wanted to wipe -or punch-that stupid grin off Yi Jung's face so badly. She tried to calm down, thinking about Ga Eul again, probably sitting at home, alone, crying her eyes out.

Yi Jung peeked out from the back room behind the altar, he was surprised at the number of familiar faces he saw. The other members of F4, Jan Di, Eun Jae, his brother, his friends from Sweden, his fellow potters... The list went on and on. Yi Jung's heart swelled with pride, this was going to be the best day of his life. He straightened his tie. Woo Bin should be making his opening speech soon, then Jan Di would enter through the huge white chapel doors, with his _soulmate_ trailing behind her.

* * *

…45 minutes later...

"Yi Jung-ah! Ga Eul isn't here yet!" Ji Hoo made sure he sounded just like he should, panicked and worried, but he already knew the reason why Ga Eul wasn't there yet.

"Yes, I know that, Ji Hoo. Because I have been sitting here waiting to hear the sound of the chapel doors opening for FORTY-FIVE MINTUES. HOW COULD I NOT KNOW?!" Yi Jung almost shouted at Ji Hoo, he was starting to get the feeling that something bad was going to happen... He quickly smothered the nagging voice in his head and focused on being calm.

_Inhale, exhale_

_Inhale, exhale_

_Inhale, exhale_

Apparently, he was too busy respiring to notice Ji Hoo snigger beside him, then leave. _Ga Eul would be here soon, _Yi Jung told himself_, __soon._


	6. The Shock

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! R&R please(: K, I know it's kinda weird... Sorry**

Paranoid thoughts pervaded his mind. Where was Ga Eul?_ Ga Eul-ah where are you?! _Yi Jung was so wound up he felt like he was going to cry. One hour of sitting in the little back room behind the altar, and still no Ga Eul. The guests were starting to get restless, whispering and gossiping amongst themselves. _Did she get into a car accident? Did she trip and hit her head? Did someone break into her house and kidnap her? Or worse...?_ Yi Jung shuddered at the thought of it. He checked his watch again. It was already 2pm! He started to feel very uncomfortable and looked around the room. It was small, yet didn't look clustered with all the furniture -a wooden table, two plastic chairs and a mirror.

"Woo Bin! Woo Bin-ah! Come here!" Yi Jung motioned frantically at Woo Bin, and finally caught his attention.

Woo Bin rushed over, his eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

"What do you mean, _what is it?_ What do you think it is?! Ga Eul isn't here yet!"

"So? What do you want me to do?" Woo Bin feigned nonchalance.

"I don't know! Just... Just do something!" Upon saying that, Yi Jung shoved his friend toward the altar, where the microphone was.

"Ah... Uhh... Heh," Woo Bin cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I apologize for the inconvenience, but the wedding between So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul will not be taking place today. The wedding will be postponed till further notice. Thank you for your time."

There was an audible gasp from the guests when they heard what Woo Bin said. Yi Jung could hear them murmuring uneasily as they gathered their belongings and proceeded towards the exit of the chapel. Yi Jung felt like throttling Woo Bin. He hadn't wanted him to _postpone_ the wedding!

"Song Woo Bin! What the hell did you do that for?!" Yi Jung fumed.

Woo Bin widened his eyes innocently, "Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"NO!" came Yi Jung's quick reply.

"Then what did you want me to do?"

"I don't know, maybe entertain them or something? NOT POSTPONE MY WEDDING FOR ME."

Woo Bin, Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo exchanged glances. _What was up with Yi Jung? Why did he still want to marry Ga Eul? _They asked themselves.

"Yah! What is wrong with all of you? Why are you all acting weirdly?" Yi Jung felt slightly suspicious of his friends; something was up, but they weren't telling him.

"Nothing's wrong!" Ji Hoo replied, too fast, "Right?" He glared at Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin.

"Right!" they echoed.

Yi Jung was sure that there was something going on... But that would have to wait. He had something or _someone_ more important to attend to...

* * *

Yi Jung whipped out his phone and dialed Ga Eul's number. Straight to voicemail. _Aish!_ By then, all the guests had already left; annoyed and aggravated because of having wasted their precious time. Yi Jung marched out to his car and started the engine. It didn't bother him one bit that he broke the speed limit by 20km/h as he raced to Ga Eul's house. He rang the doorbell repeatedly. No answer. He started banging on the door.

"GA EUL! Chu Ga Eul! Come on! Where were you? GA EUL! GA EUL!" he yelled. He knew she was inside, he could tell the light in her bedroom was on.

Then he realized. He knew why she didn't come. He knew, he had known all along. He just hoped it wouldn't turn out this way. He never deserved her. She finally came to her senses. Smart gal. Yi Jung felt a constricting pain in his chest, where his heart was. Worse than any pain he had ever felt, not even when he saw the message that Eun Jae had tried to show him. Because this time, he lost more than just a childhood friend he loved, he lost his one and only soulmate.

He finally left. Ga Eul heaved a sigh of relief when Yi Jung turned to walk away. She was hiding behind the curtains again. She was a little confused though. His expression had gone from one of annoyance mixed with concern, then to one of total dejection and tragic lost. Ga Eul trudged back to her room, preparing herself for another eternity of total boredom and misery. She sincerely hoped Jan Di would come visit soon.

Ga Eul flopped back onto her comfortable bed and buried her face in her favourite pillow. She felt so depressed. Yeah, that was the right word. _Depressed. _She turned her head to the side, about to turn on the radio for the millionth time that day. Suddenly, she froze. Just beside her radio, was a framed photograph of her and Yi Jung, arms around each other, smiling at the camera. It reminded her of happier times...

**FLASHBACK-**

"Say cheese!" Woo Bin said as the flash on the camera went off.

"CHEESE!" Ga Eul and Yi Jung grinned at the camera.

Woo Bin whistled, "Now that's a keeper." He showed them the image on Ga Eul's camera. They were at newly-opened Japanese restaurant, waiting for Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo to show up. The background of the picture was very serene, they were fortunate to have been seated in front of the pretty indoor waterfall and lush Japanese garden. They could hear the water trickling softly in the background.

"Oooh. Ga Eul-ah, print an extra copy for me too!" Yi Jung playfully requested.

"We should get frames for it too!" she added.

**END FLASHBACK-**

Why hadn't she noticed that sitting there on her table before? Sigh, her depression was really affecting her eyesight. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She hit the "on" button on her sole source of entertainment: her radio. Almost immediately, Daughtry's "Over You" blasted through the speakers.

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.__A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.__I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,

**A/N: Yeah... Um... This song is quite nice(: Once again, like the Demi Lovato song, it sorta fits Ga Eul's feelings now, don'tcha think? It's Over You, by Daughtry**

Ga Eul fervently wished that _she _could get over Yi Jung. Fat chance.


	7. The Invalids

**A/N: I do not own BOF, SoEul, Boys Like Girls or Ashley Tisdale. Please r&r. (: **

Yi Jung was at his studio, staring at the pot that he had planned to give Ga Eul after they got married. It was tall and slim, the top was intentionally uneven and it was a light beige in colour - just like Ga Eul's skin. Her smooth, fair skin. It was definitely not the best pot he had made, but he had made it with a lot of love, and that was what made this pot special.

It was late at night and Yi Jung could hardly keep his eyes open. Not wanting to recount that day's horrific and shocking events, he trudged to his bedroom and lay down onto his bed.

Yi Jung felt his eyelids lower over his eyes. He hadn't drank a sip of wine since the almost-wedding, yet he felt like he was drunk. He didn't want to think about his troubles anymore. He wanted to forget all about them. Forget all about Ga Eul and the wedding and everything. Just for one night. All he wanted was to go to sleep and rest his aching heart. He stretched his hand out a little so that he could reach the big red "on" button on his radio which sat on his bedside table. The volume was so low that if one stood at the other side of his king-sized bed, they wouldn't be able to hear the song that played. But Yi Jung could hear it very very clearly.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a clouds  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I feel like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

**-Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls**

_You're better than him, Ga Eul. Don't let him ruin your life. _Ga Eul had been repeating those same words in her mind since she had finished her simple dinner of porridge and went to lie on her bed.

Unlike Yi Jung's luxurious king-sized, too-expensive bed, hers was a small single mattress on a raised part of her bedroom floor, with lots of pillows, cushions and a teddy bear sitting in a corner. She hugged her teddy bear as she told herself not to think about _him _anymore. She thought of what she would do tomorrow. The porridge shop was shut as the owner went overseas and the kindergarten was closed for renovation. _Maybe I'll go somewhere with Jan Di? I wonder where we can go to... _After she had mentally listed at least five destinations, she decided to go to sleep. She softly sang Ashley Tisdale's _It's Alright, It's Ok _to herself. But she had only reached the chorus when she fell into slumber.

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
and walked away_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

**It's Alright, It's Ok - Ashley Tisdale (A/N: You can Google the rest of the song lyrics 'cause this is only till the chorus)**

* * *

"What should we do?! What should we do?!" Jan Di asked, panic evident in her tone. Three days had passed since the _Incident, _as Jan Di and the rest of the F4 called it.

"Honestly, Ga Eul is scaring me! She _tries_ to put on a brave face, but you can see, she's so empty and lifeless inside. We have to do something!" Jan Di exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

She was sitting in the F4 lounge with Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, at a loss on how to help her heartbroken, depressed friend.

Woo Bin sighed deeply and reclined on the couch he was lying on. "I went to see Yi Jung yesterday, and he did _not_ look good, honestly.

**FLASHBACK-**

"Yi Jung? Yi Jung-ah!" Woo Bin walked through the front door of Yi Jung's studio.

He heard a low groan from Yi Jung's bedroom.

"Go away!" Yi Jung mumbled his bed, where he had been hibernating ever since the wedding catastrophe.

"I haven't seen you since the... um... wedding, bro, what's up? Where you been?" Woo Bin took one of the pillows lying on his friend's huge bed, and whacked Yi Jung on the head.

"Aish! Leave me alone, Song Woo Bin!" Yi Jung used the pillow he had been crying into for the past 2 days to cover his face.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes and threw the blanket off the bed, earning another yelp of annoyance from his friend.

"Yo, bro! Get up!"

"No!"

"You're asking for it..." Woo Bin grinned evilly as he grabbed Yi Jung's ankles and yanked him off the bed.

**END FLASHBACK-**

"You know, maybe, just maybe, it might help to hear what Yi Jung has to say..." Ji Hoo suggested.

"Are you crazy?! What could he possibly have to say in his defense on why he cheated on my best friend _TWO DAYS BEFORE THEIR WEDDING?!"_ Jan Di screamed.

The rest of the F4 cringed. He was their friend, after all.

"Come on, it wouldn't do any harm, right?" Woo Bin persuaded Jan Di to give Yi Jung another chance.

"Hmph! Fine, but I'm telling you, this is a big waste of time," Jan Di scowled.

_

* * *

_

The next day...

Ga Eul's eyelids flew open and was temporarily blinded by the bright light coming from her bedroom window.

As if on cue, Ga Eul heard her cellphone beep. She crawled out of bed and reached over to her study table to see who had sent her a message. She clicked on it:

_Ga Eul-ah, sorry. I'm busy today so I can't go out with you. -Jan Di_

Ga Eul sighed. Looks like it was going to be another boring day. She had actually wanted to get out of the house for awhile... She was running low on food anyway. Then her cellphone beeped again. This time, it said:

_Ga Eul, we're going to on a holiday tomorrow. Don't make a fuss, just do me a favour! Get packed! Trust me, you'll enjoy it. -Jan Di_

Ga Eul felt a little puzzled. _Holiday?_ Oh well, it's not like she had anything better to do. The kindergarten was closed for renovation, and even the porridge shop was shut, as Boss had decided to go on a little trip to China to visit his cousins. Everyone seemed to be going somewhere. She needed a little change of scenery too... She sighed and started packing. She would leave her questions for tomorrow, and Jan Di had better have a good reason for this...

_

* * *

_

Knock. Knock.

Yi Jung looked up from his pot that he was painting when he heard someone knocking on the door. He wiped his hands clean with a towel and stood up. He took one more glance at his creation before going to open the door.

It was pretty ugly, actually. It was completely black and shorter than most of his other works, with a circle base and completely uneven. It looked as though someone had thrown it around, giving it many scratches and dents and even chipped off a few parts. He liked to think of it as how his heart looked like, but because it was scarred, bruised, and nobody wanted it. No one _really _liked him, not the way Ga Eul did.

He opened his door and to his surprise, he saw Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. "Yi Jung-ah, why-" Woo Bin started, but was quickly cut off by Yi Jung himself.

"Guys, you don't need to come here to cheer me up. Really, I can totally understand why Ga Eul left me. In fact, she should've left me long ago. I don't see why she even agreed to get married to me in the first place. After all, I'm not emotional, I'm not sensitive... I'm not like her. Though I know very well that I didn't do any specific _crime _to make her want to leave me, I don't blame her," Yi Jung lamented, looking down at his bare feet. He had taken to wearing jeans and casual shirts, he never went out of his home anyway. Only to buy food. He hadn't even drunk wine!

When he looked up again, he saw Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin's similar expressions - eyes widened and mouth agape. "...What?" Yi Jung clamored.

_What is wrong with with him? _Ji Hoo thought to himself. _How could he go to a club, get drunk, start kissing unknown women than totally not remember it? _

"Can we come in first? Then we can talk about what happened," Ji Hoo said, after awhile. Yi Jung moved to one side so that his friends could come in. His place was full of pots, clay and paint. It was neither neat nor messy. They all stood around. Jan Di had never been here before, thus went about "exploring" the place. Yi Jung, out of politeness, went to make them some tea. When Yi Jung finished making the tea, they all sat down onto the wooden benches.

"Yi Jung-ah, do you really not remember what happened on the night two days before the wedding?" Woo Bin inquired, after taking a sip of his tea.

Yi Jung thought for a while. Then answered, "I can't remember. Wasn't I at home?" The other four exchanged confused glances.

_Maybe he drank too much, _Ji Hoo thought.

"You don't remember going out to find a suit for the wedding? ...And ending up in a club?" Woo Bin asked as he stood up to get himself more tea.

"No. I bought the suit the day before the wedding, didn't I?" Yi Jung's eyebrows knit together.

"See? You always say I'm so stupid, when he can't even remember that he went drinking, clubbing and making out with other women when he's about to get married," Jun Pyo whispered into Jan Di's ear, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear and an amused smirk appeared on both Ji Hoo and Woo Bins' faces.

"Yi Jung, that day you were out late and Ga Eul was worried so she went to look for you. ...And found you at a club kissing another girl... Unfortunately," Woo Bin continued, he showed Yi Jung the photos of him at the club, the ones which Ga Eul had took and sent to Jan Di. "These pictures were taken by Ga Eul, and then sent to Jan Di," Woo Bin paused, "Bring back any memories?"

Yi Jung stopped drinking his tea and froze. His face turned pale and the china teacup slipped from his hands. The tea splashed onto the clean floor and onto Ji Hoo's shoes.

_They're brand new,_ Ji Hoo whimpered to himself so softly that no one else heard.

"Anyway, we're thinking about bringing her to Jeju Island. And since we really don't want to see her so miserable, maybe you should come along and try to make it up to her," Woo Bin said hopefully. At the thought of it, Yi Jung's eyes lit up. Just thinking of it made him smile... He imagined them sharing a room... Exploring the island together... Taking pictures... Making memories...

"Yes! I'll go! ...But don't tell Ga Eul, okay? Or she won't go," Yi Jung said, enthusiastic about the prospect of winning Ga Eul's heart and trust back. He had so many romantic plans for them... She would have to forgive him, right? What he did that oh-so-fateful night was a mistake, a huge one. But it would bring them closer too, wouldn't it? Ga Eul would forgive him, she always had.

"Then pack, we're leaving tomorrow."


	8. The Plane

**A/N: Here's chapter 8 :) Enjoy:D Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks to all you reviewers, especially sandrawoah, who reviews every chapter:D **

Ga Eul lugged her black suitcase andher canvas tote bag through the passage way to Jun Pyo's private jet. The airport staff had offered to carry it for her, but she insisted on carrying herself. Jan Di was taking her to Jeju island, normally she wouldn't have let Jan Di do something so extravagant, but then again, she could really use a change of scenery. Moping around and listening to the radio all day had gotten just a _little _boring. Jan Di had dragged Jun Pyo along as well, and where ever Gu Jun Pyo goes, surely the rest of the F4 are not far behind. Her face soured at the memory of a _certain_ member of the F4, So Yi Jung. Ga Eul's lips curled in disgust at just the thought of _his _name. _Ooh, that cold-blooded Casanova..._Her hands balled into fists and she clenched her teeth. Ga Eul took a deep breath. _It's all over now, don't think about it... Don't think about it... _She repeated her mantra to herself quietly.

"Ga Eul-ah! Hurry up! The plane is going to take off soon!" Jan Di's loud, cheerful voice brought Ga Eul back to reality.

Ga Eul blushed slightly, "Sorry! My suitcase is really heavy."

"See? I don't know why you don't want to let the airport people carry it for you!" Jan Di rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ga Eul wondered for the millionth time how much money Shinhwa owned. The jet was huge! There were about 10 "sections", each section with only two luxurious seats, wide enough to be a sofa, every section was separated by a red velvet curtain. Each seat had a plasma TV, laptop, Wii, and a Fiji water dispenser.

She peeked inside the bathrooms. They were almost as big as her bedroom! No wait, bigger! There was even a shower inside, fully equipped with shampoo, conditioner, body soap, moisturizer and of course, a big white fluffy towel. There was also a mini bar, movie theater, library, and last but certainly not least, a _jacuzzi._ A real jacuzzi. In a plane. With water. And bubbles. Ga Eul shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, Ga Eul, here's your seat! I'll be seating with Jun Pyo if you need me. But, I don't recommend walking around during the ride, just stay in your seat the entire time. Okay?" Jan Di said a little too sweetly, something in her voice made Ga Eul slightly suspicious.

"Hey! Geum Jan Di! What-" Jan Di shoved Ga Eul through the curtain in front of them before Ga Eul could finish her sentence.

"Yah! Geum Jan-" Once again, Ga Eul's words died on her tongue. For a totally different reason this time. Because this time, she was facing the person she didn't want to see the most. So Yi Jung.

* * *

Ga Eul was going to kill Jan Di. She was going to kill her. How could she make her sit with Yi Jung?! She had told her he wasn't even invited to Jeju! Yet here he was, blushing, wait, _blushing?! So Yi Jung is blushing?! _Ga Eul thought she was going crazy. So Yi Jung didn't blush. She was definitely hallucinating.

Ga Eul decided to totally ignore Yi Jung's presence. She walked towards the empty seat, nose in the air.

* * *

After five minutes of awkward silence, Yi Jung finally gathered up the courage to talk to Ga Eul.

"Hi."

Ga Eul froze. In a second she regained her composure and continued staring at the fancily-decorated wall.

"Uhh... Nice plane, huh?" Yi Jung glanced at Ga Eul nervously.

_Do not talk to him, do not talk to him. _Ga Eul repeated to herself silently. _You don't want to talk to him, remember? He broke your heart, remember? _But Ga Eul knew she was just lying to herself. Lying that she was over him... Lying that he didn't matter anymore. Part of her was _dying _to talk to him, to hug him, to...

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we will now commence take off. Please fasten your seat belts and ensure that your window shades are open. Thank you_," the pilot's voice bleated out over the speakers, interrupting Ga Eul's thoughts.

She fastened her seat belt and pulled a magazine out of her bag. She started to flip through it, when one of the pictures in the magazine caught her eye. She took a closer look, and sure enough, there was Yi Jung's picture. Not just a picture, but a picture of him partying at some club, surronded by women. But somehow the scene looked very, very familiar...Ga Eul gasped. It wasn't _some_ club... It was the very club which she had found Yi Jung at just before the wedding... Thinking about it made her blood boil... She could even see Woo Bin in the background.

The caption read:

_So Yi Jung, accomplished potter, partying the night away at hot, new retro club "Disco Heaven"._

She felt like shredding the magazine to bits. Did every single thing she did have to remind her of _him_?! Couldn't she go one, whole day without _him_ in her head? She wished the plane could fly a little faster.

* * *

He could feel it. Yup, he could feel it, alright. The searing heat of his cheeks. He could feel his two cheeks turning a crimson red and knew he was... yes... _blushing_. He never really blushed in front of girls before, few or none ever made him nervous or worried. But he knew the it when he felt it. It was the kind of blushing you get when you're being publicy humiliated because you forgot to wear your pants to school. Yi Jung hated it. It made him feel vulnerable, weak even. He couldn't stand the heat being released from his cheeks anymore and was sure Ga Eul had noticed. Feeling a little embarrassed, he cupped his cheeks in his hands and rested his elbows on the table in front of him - something he rarely did - and pretended to be tired. He closed his eyes and imagined Ga Eul and himself together, they were slumped together on a couch, watching a movie, at home... Just like happier times...

_Beep. Beep._

The vibration of his cellphone woke him from his reverie. It read:

_Yi Jung-ah, _

_Flight's going to take about an hour more. You should probably get some sleep._

_-Jun Pyo_

Sighing, Yi Jung stole a quick glance across the "section", at Ga Eul. She was still in the same place as before, using her lipstick to doodle something onto a magazine. He smiled and closed his eyes again, this time he really did fall asleep.

* * *

An hour or so later, Yi Jung opened his eyes. For a second he forgot where he was, then he remembered that he was on a flight to Jeju Island with Ga Eul. He turned to look at Ga Eul, who was still in her seat, holding the magazine. But there was a little smile on her face, almost a smirk. Ga Eul, noticing him waking up, stood up, and walked out of their "section". For some reason, she did not fully close the curtain. He opened his mouth to ask Ga Eul why she was leaving, but then he felt something sticky on his lips as they moved. He thought that it was probably just his lips feeling a little dry. One thing he had always hated about air travel was that it never failed to suck all the moisture out of you. Suddenly, something flew into his eye. He raised is hand to try to get the dust out but then stopped when he brushed past his cheeks. They felt weird. Like there was powder on them. After using his index finger to rub his right cheek, he looked at it and saw a mild pinkish-beigh colour. He licked his lips. Eww! It tasted like rotten flowers...

Just then, the pilot's voice blasted through the speakers again, "_Ladies and gentlemen, we hope that you have enjoyed your flight. We have landed safely on Jeju Island. The local time is 12 noon and the temperature is 30 degrees_ _Celsius. You may alight the plane now. Thank you for flying with Shinhwa Air."_

Yi Jung felt his cheeks flush crimson again, which was totally unnecessary, since there was already blush on his face.


End file.
